


Let Love Bleed Red

by NinaRicci (RedBaron)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance, Self-Esteem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBaron/pseuds/NinaRicci
Summary: Ah, eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Love Bleed Red](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277704) by Eemageenation. 



Ah, eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

O jeito que ela sorri, o jeito que ela dá risada, as piadinhas bobas que ela faz, seus hábitos esquisitos. Só de pensar nela eu já me sinto sorrir. Eu estava completamente apaixonado por ela, não tinha outra explicação.

Será que ela tava sonhando comigo hoje a noite, do mesmo jeito que eu tô aqui, acordado, pensando nela?

Uma vez na vida, eu me sentia como se tudo fosse dar certo. Eu podia realmente ver as coisas funcionando pra mim no futuro... Mas é ingênuo fazer planos que parecem tão distantes no horizonte? O futuro é um lugar grande, afinal... Esse amor pode significar qualquer coisa entre tudo ou nada pra ela.

Pra mim, significava tudo, isso eu digo com toda certeza. Julia… Ela merecia tanta coisa, tanta coisa mais. Eu vou dar tudo o que eu tenho, até que não sobre mais nada. Eu vou ficar do lado dela até o derradeiro fim.

Como se combinado, meu telefone vibrou no criado-mudo. Eu peguei e sorri bem aberto quando eu vi quem é que tava me ligando.

“Hey,” Eu disse. “Eu tava pensando em você mesmo…”

Ela deu um riso suave. “Assim como eu.”

“Julia, eu posso te contar um negócio?”

“O que você quiser.”

“Eu te amo,” Eu falei num só fôlego. Eu tava com medo da resposta dela. E se ela não responder? Eu acho que meu céu ia cair! Não sei se eu ia aguentar se…

“Eu te amo também, Daniel,” Ela riu de mim.

“Como assim?”

“Como assim, como assim?”

“Você merece coisa muito melhor.”

“Hey, vira essa boca pra lá, Dan. Eu não mereço você.”

“Não… Você merece coisa melhor.”

“Eu acho que você quer dizer pior. Pi-or.”

“Não…”

“Então eu acho que vai ser difícil, que eu acho que não dá pra achar alguém melhor que você.”

Eu sorri. “Eu conheço uma pessoa melhor que eu.”

“Ah, é? Quem que é essa pessoa?”

“Você!”

“Oh, seu bobo. Eu te amo.”

“Eu te amo mais.”

**Author's Note:**

> Este foi um trabalho traduzido. Se alguém tiver algum tipo de reclamação válida, por favor entre em contato através de e-mail ou de comentário. Elogios também são aceitos!
> 
> This was a translated work. If anyone has a valid complaint about it, please, contact me through e-mail or in the comments.


End file.
